


Welcome Back

by Kimya-Kay (Kimya)



Series: Breaking Waves [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seunghyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega seungri, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya-Kay
Summary: No one would ever call Seungri submissive or docile, not even when he’s at his sweetest and most agreeable disposition. So, to have Seungri trusting him this way, eases something else inside him, and he starts to feel a little more settled in his skin. Seungri wouldn’t let anyone he didn’t care about, anyone he didn’t know, do this to him.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I'm still working on the sequel to Breaking Waves, it's coming one of these days. In the meantime I got an idea for a Seunghyun to have his own moment with Seungri since Jiyong got one. 
> 
> As far as time line goes this happens not too long after the three of them get together, but before Seungri and Jiyong's quickie in the dressing room. 
> 
> As always, editing was done by me so please excuse any errors or typos and I hope you enjoy 
> 
> ~

It’s almost three am when Seunghyun walks into Seungri’s apartment. He’s exhausted and feels like he’s been awake for days. Filming was brutal, he feels wrung out, like he gave everything he had, then dug deeper and gave even more. But he’s finished now, and even though he’s home, everything feels alien. His own apartment felt like it was lived in by a stranger and he barely managed to dump his stuff in his bedroom before he had to go out on the balcony for a cigarette. One turned into three before he could make himself stop. It hadn’t helped, even showering and putting on his favorite blue checkered pajamas didn’t help. It felt like he was wearing someone else’s life and it didn’t fit right on his body.

He thought of Jiyong first, sometimes fucking Jiyong or even getting fucked by him is enough to make Seunghyun fit into his own skin again. But when he stopped outside Jiyong’s door he remembered Jiyong was out of the country. He’d slumped against Jiyong’s door, and wondered if he was going to have to drink half his wine wrack before he felt normal again. Then he remembered Seungri just one floor down.

The apartment is silent, and Seunghyun is too tired to feel any kind of guilt for letting himself in. Their relationship is still new, only a few months in, but Seungri had given them both access to his apartment with no hesitation. They’re still figuring things out, but just the lived in scent of Seungri spread around his apartment helps make Seunghyun feel a little more solid. He makes his way to Seungri’s bedroom, and smiles to see Seungri sprawled facedown almost spread eagle on the bed, the sheets are mostly tangled under him, and his shirt has risen up on one side to show his lower back.

He looks, in a word, adorable. Seunghyun almost feels bad about waking him. Almost.

Seunghyun crawls onto the bed and drapes his body over Seungri’s and smiles when Seungri groans and wiggles under him. The smile feels odd, like his face isn’t used to stretching that way anymore.

“Hyung?” Seungri’s voice is groggy with sleep. “Welcome back.” When Seunghyun just hums at him Seungri sighs. “I know, hyung.” When Seungri wiggles purposefully, Seunghyun shifts up to give him space and Seungri turns onto his back, arms flopped onto the pillow, his hands curled into loose fists by his face. When Seunghyun just keeps looking down at him, Seungri cracks one eyelid open. “Go ahead, hyung.”

It takes a moment, then Seunghyun realizes what Seungri is offering and warmth fills his chest. He buries his face in Seungri’s neck, inhaling his scent hungrily. Seungri tilts his head back, giving Seunghyun more access, and Seunghyun practically purrs. Seungri’s at least halfway asleep, but seems perfectly comfortable to let Seunghyun indulge himself. So, Seunghyun does, he buries his nose in Seungri’s neck, behind his ears, then trails down to the crooks of his arms, his wrists, and down his waist. When he tugs at Seungri’s shirt, the maknae agreeably lifts his arms so Seunghyun can pull it off him, and the willing compliance, the easy way Seungri lets him explore and touch, makes an actual purr rumble through Seunghyun’s chest.

No one would ever call Seungri submissive or docile, not even when he’s at his sweetest and most agreeable disposition. So, to have Seungri trusting him this way, eases something else inside him, and he starts to feel a little more settled in his skin. Seungri wouldn’t let anyone he didn’t care about, anyone he didn’t know, do this to him.

When Seunghyun noses at the waistband of Seungri’s sleep pants he can smell Seungri’s growing arousal. It’s not the overly sweet smell like when he’s in heat and he smells like he’s smeared in overripe fruit. This is a heavier savory smell, like salt and sweat, and that scent that’s only Seungri’s all laid over his sweet omega scent. Sex wasn’t his intention but he can feel himself responding. He presses his nose against Seungri’s dick, inhaling the scent and enjoying the way Seungri’s growing erection twitches against his face.

Seunghyun reaches up with both hands and tugs at Seungri’s pants, Seungri releases a breath and lifts his hips, letting Seunghyun pull them down his hips and off his legs until he’s lying there bare, his cock half hard against his hip. Seungri doesn’t sleep with underwear, in fact he seems to dislike underwear on principle unless he’s forced to wear them. It’s something Seunghyun has always appreciated.

He presses his face into the spot where Seungri’s legs meet his body, inhaling deeply before nuzzling his balls and taking in the rich scent there. Seungri groans, bending his knees and opening his legs wider to give Seunghyun more access. Seunghyun notices Seungri’s more than half-hard now. There’s an answering pulse of warmth in Seunghyun’s pelvis and he settles on his stomach between Seungri’s legs, his hands coaxing one of Seungri’s legs up to bare Seungri’s hole. Just the sight makes his mouth water, it’s been months and he’s can’t stop himself from leaning in and sliding his tongue over the furled skin. Seungri groans, his whole body twitching at the contact.

Pressing his face in close Seunghyun inhales again, Seungri’s heat was nearly three weeks ago, but the subtle overly sweet scent that comes with is there just under his natural scent, and if Seunghyun breathes deeply enough, he can detect the lingering scent of Jiyong as well. No doubt they were together before Jiyong started traveling, but Seunghyun lets himself imagine that the mix of scents is from Seungri’s heat. It was very difficult knowing he was away while Seungri was at his most vulnerable. They’d called him, texted, and even shared a very memorable video call where he watched Jiyong fuck Seungri until he cried, which he often did while in heat. It helped him feel less distant from his lovers.

He recalls that memory for a moment, bringing it to the front of his mind and added their mix of scents to it, giving it more vibrancy. Seungri shivers, and Seunghyun is brought back to the moment and realizes he’s still running his tongue over Seungri’s hole. It must feel like he’s teasing, because Seungri lets out a plaintive, “ _ Hyung _ .”

When Seunghyun looks up Seungri’s cock is so hard it’s straining away from his body. Seungri’s cock is thick and heavy and there’s a string of precum dripping from the head connecting a pool of it on his abdomen. “Beautiful,” Seunghyun says and can’t help but shift up and run his tongue up the underside of Seungri’s shaft. Seungri’s cock twitches and his hips buck up slightly. Seungri’s cock in itself is gorgeous, long, thick, and heavy. One of the ways they’d discovered to help keep Seungri from getting too sore during his heats is to have him wear a plug and fuck one of them. Seungri fucks like demon during his heat, and Jiyong has become particularly partial to that method.

Seunghyun can’t resist taking Seungri’s cock in his mouth, sucks the leaking tip first, relishing the thick salty taste of precum before sliding lower and letting Seungri fill his mouth. Seungri groans, his body going boneless and his legs opening wider. Seunghyun takes him deeper, almost as deep as he can before pulling off, then he’s taking him in again, loving the way Seungri stretches his mouth wide. He pulls back up, swirling his tongue over the head of Seungri’s cock, just as he slides his thumb against Seungri spit-slick hole. Seungri’s wet and open from Seunghyun’s mouth and it’s easy to push his thumb inside and press against Seungri’s slick glands.

Male omegas can only get wet with stimulation outside of heat, and Seunghyun works Seungri’s cock with his mouth, while he rubs and massages Seungri’s slick glands. Seungri moans and whimpers pushing up into Seunghyun’s mouth and clenching around Seunghyun’s thumb. When he feels the first trickle of Seungri’s slick, Seunghyun pulls off Seungri’s dick with a slurp before slide down and replaces his thumb with his tongue.

Seungri pulls both legs up and out, gripping his legs under his knees. It’s perfect, and Seunghyun uses his hands to pull Seungri even further open and pushing his tongue even deeper. Seungri starts making these high panting noises and writhing on the bed as Seunghyun fucks him with his tongue, pressing as deep as he can.

“I’m close, hyung, Seunghyun hyung please,” Seungri’s always so polite during sex, especially when he’s about to come.

Of course, Seunghyun can’t deny him, he pulls back swallowing the delicious salty sweet taste of Seungri’s slick, before pushing two fingers inside his maknae. Seungri moans, his body opening easily around Seunghyun’s fingers now that he’s slick. Seunghyun leans back in, sucking Seungri’s cock back into his mouth and starts a steady rhythm of pressing against Seungri’s prostate before pulling his fingers out to tug against his rim, all while Seunghyun sucks and licks Seungri’s now leaking cock.

Seungri’s making beautiful frantic noises and his scent spikes pointedly as he tugs his legs back further, his back arching off the bed.  “Ah!” Seungri’s hips buck up almost choking Seunghyun on his cock, and his ass clamps down around Seunghyun’s fingers as he whimpers and gasps and fills Seunghyun’s mouth with thick come. Seunghyun swallows and milks him through it, slowing his pace but continuing his movements until Seungri makes a pleading noise. Seunghyun is tempted to keep going, he knows he could probably draw it out enough to make Seungri come again, but two orgasms is usually Seungri’s limit when he’s not in heat, and Seunghyun wants to be inside him for the next one.

When Seunghyun moves up, pressing their bodies together and gripping Seungri’s chin to kiss him and share the taste, Seungri opens for him readily, he’s still breathing hard and shivering and Seunghyun loves how responsive Seungri is to every little touch. He grinds against him, and groans when he realizes how close he is to coming, his cock aching and his knot swollen and throbbing.

Seunghyun pushes his pajamas down enough to pull out his cock with shaking hands, and gasps at his own touch. He almost fumbles as lines up with Seungri’s opening in his eagerness. They’ve done this enough times that he doesn’t really have to prep Seungri more than he already did. When he presses his hips forward Seungri opens perfectly around him, and Seunghyun groans and presses his mouth back to Seungri’s, he loves tasting Seungri’s reactions.

Seungri pulls his mouth away for a moment, his breath stuttering and his head falling back, he lets out a sweet satisfied moan as Seunghyun fills him. Then Seunghyun captures his mouth again, swallowing his panting breaths. Seungri’s hands skate down his back and move to his hips, holding tight as Seunghyun stretches him open.

When Seunghyun is fully seated he’s shaking, Seungri is so tight, hot and wet, and real around him.  Seunghyun he lays flat against Seungri, so they’re pressed completely together. Seungri’s legs wrap around his waist, his thick thighs squeezing Seunghyun’s sides and he can’t help but grind against him, relishing Seungri’s sharp inhale against his mouth and the way he clamps down on Seunghyun’s cock.

Seunghyun finally released Seungri from the kiss and goes up on his elbow, just far enough that he can watch Seungri’s face and still feel him against the length of his body. Then he moves, rolling his hips in long languorous strokes, feeling every inch of himself sinking in and out of Seungri. He loves the way Seungri clenches and relaxes around him at the same time the muscles of his stomach clench and relax, and the way Seungri’s body moves as he pushes his hips up to meet Seunghyun’s thrusts. Tension fills Seungri with each push in and pleasure melts his body with each withdrawal. Seungri’s face is open, his lips, pink and wet from kisses, are parted, his eyes closed, his chin tilted up and his throat bobbing as he moans and gasps. Seungri’s wrapped around him like he wants Seunghyun closer, even though they’re already pressed so tight together.

Seungri’s heels dig into the back of his thighs and Seunghyun knows by the sharpness of his scent and the growing tension in his body that Seungri’s chasing his ending and wants it harder, faster. He’s gives in for a moment, slamming into Seungri so hard the headboard cracks against the wall to punctuate the movements. Then he stops and grinds deep, Seungri’s nails dig into his back and he cries out loudly. Seunghyun can feel goosebumps raise along Seungri’s skin and suddenly he can feel how thick his knot is, how his balls are drawn up tight, and the heavy tension in his abdomen that means he’s about to lose it.

He pushes up to his knees, hating to lose the close contact, but it’s worth it, to shove Seungri’s legs back until his knees are touching his chest. He pounds into Seungri until his knot is so thick he can barely pull out and then he grinds and grinds until Seungri is practically screaming, his head thrown back, baring his neck and making Seunghyun’s jaw ache to with the need to bite him. Seungri goes quiet for half a breathless second before his body jerks like he’s being shocked and he comes, painting his chest and neck in thick white stripes, he toes curling and his fingers digging so hard into Seunghyun’s skin he know he’s going to bruise. Seunghyun follows him over, his knot expanding completely inside Seungri’s sweet body, and searing heat pulsing outward, shivering down his spine, he can’t even breathe it feels so good.

The fact that he doesn’t collapse on Seungri is a miracle. He manages a sort of controlled fall so that the top of his body is pressed flat on top of Seungri again, Seungri’s legs over his bent knees and Seungri’s ass in his lap where they’re tied together. They just lay there for a moment, Seunghyun breathing Seungri in and reveling in all the places they’re touching and connected. 

“Welcome back, hyung,” Seungri croaks out hands sliding lightly up and down Seunghyun’s back where his pajama shirt is soaked through with sweat. Seungri’s voice raw and Seunghyun is glad Seungri doesn’t have to do any singing in the morning.

“You already said that.”

“Yeah, but it feels like you’re really back now.”

It’s true, Seunghyun skin still feels a little tight, but he’s definitely got all of himself back inside of it. He wonders if Jiyong told Seungri how disconnected Seunghyun can be after he’s lost himself in a role or if maybe Seungri just picked up on it himself. It doesn't matter though, Seunghyun is grateful. Exhaustion is finally catching up with him and he buries his face in Seungri’s neck, where his scent is rich with sweat and pheromones, that and the lingering scent of sex, slick and come is like a balm to Seunghyun’s still raw nerves.

“Thank you, Seungri-ah,” Seunghyun says, just before sleep rolls over him in a welcome, uncontrollable wave.

 


End file.
